Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 2
'Summary' Rapper and Rei arrive in Bad Lands, where they try and make it to the Cave of Darkness. 'Characters' *Rapper *Rei *Old Raccoon *Chef *Evil Plane Driver 'Transcript' (Rapper and Rei were walking to the airport.) Rapper: So according to this map, this 'secret' hideout must be located in... Bad Land? Since when the fuck was there a place called Bad Lands? Rei: That's such a lame name. Rapper: Let's hope to God Death didn't just make the entire place. Rei: Wouldn't be surprised if he did. (They arrive at the airport) Rapper: (to the manager) Sup bitch, is there a plane headed to Bad Lands? Manager: Well there IS one over there. (Shows a dark black plane, which looks very bloody and rusted. Rapper and Rei have wide-eyed faces) Rei: ...Ffffuck. Rapper: Uhh, (grabs Rei's arm) Let's just act natural. (They head towards the plane.) Driver: (deep voice) Who enters upon the plane of death? Rapper: Uhh, me Rapper, and my GF Rei. Driver: Sorry, but only the bravest and strongest can enter this plane. Rei: (whispers to Rapper) That's so fucking unfair! (The driver points a sword at Rei's neck) Driver: Watch your language missy. Anybody who insults the Bad Lands will get cut. Rei: Alright! Sheesh! Rapper: Actually, let's say I'm a brave warrior. I have slayed dragons, killed demons, you name it. Driver: My god, you are brave young one... Please, right this way. (Rapper walks in but the Driver stands in Rei's way.) Driver: And just where do you think YOUR going? Rei: (points to Rapper) With him. Rapper: Let her on man, she's my girlfriend. Driver: Very well, hop on. (Rei walks in and takes a seat next to Rapper.) Rei: Thank you! Speaker: All people, we are now taking off, please enjoy the ride. (The plane takes off very fast, shaking and some parts of the plane look like they are about to break.) Rapper: OOOOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIT! Rei: WHAT KIND OF PLANE IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS?! (The Plane spins in circles as Rapper and Rei scream. The Plane softly lands on the ground as Rapper and Rei walk out looking green.) Rapper; Aah fuck. (vomits all over the floor) (They notice the place is wrecked, rusted and criminals are everywhere.) Rei: (sarcastically) Oh how nice. Rapper: Just act natural, and we'll get through. (They slowly walk through the city.) Criminal: Oi! You two! Who here said you could come onto our turf?! (Rapper shoots him off-screen.) Rapper: Bastards. Rei: Whatever happened to "acting naturally"? Rapper: What? I can't help myself. (Rei face palms. Her stomach starts to growl.) Rei: (holds her stomach) Crap! I need some grub! Rapper: Alright, let's see if we can find something to eat. (They head inside a fast food place.) Chef: (bored tone) What can I get you two? Rapper: Uhh, can I have one large... (looks up at the menu) cheeseburger? With extra meat? Chef: And what about the girl? Rei: A bacon hamburger with cheese, mushrooms, pickles, ketchup, mustard, fish, mayonnaise, tomatoes, potatoes, lettuce, and onions. Chef: That's $300. Both: WHAT?! Chef: And for the girl, sorry but we're out of that food. (Rei looks down angrily, then looks up at Rapper with a smile while winking at him.) Rapper: Oh gotcha. (Rapper tackles the chef as punching noises are heard.) Rapper: (comes back with the burger she ordered) Dinner, is served. (hands her the burger. Rei immediately starts eating) Geez, no thanks. (starts to eat his burger) (They walk out of the fast food place with full stomachs.) Rei: Finally! Let's get going. Rapper: Right, let's head to the Cave of Darkness. Old Raccoon: Wait-a. Cave of Darkness, you say? Rei: Oh hey. It's that weird animal Dylan's friends with. Rapper: Uhh, that one's not hers. That's another Raccoon. Anyway, what's your deal? Old Raccoon: So you are here to head towards-a da cave of-a darkness? Rapper: Yeah, to stop this evil guy named Death. Old Raccoon: So da reader of Nature's Ninja sent you? Rapper: Yeah, he gave us this map. Old Raccoon: Then you must-a beware. The cave of darkness has been around for a very rong time, probabry since humanity started-a. Evir Dar Virrains stay there to keep their power and-a secrets safe. Death is a horribre person. Beware his booby traps, and his-a deadly skirrs. Da rast person to face him, was never-a seen again. (Rapper and Rei gulp) Rei: Uhh, yeah so...I'm going back to the restaurant. Rapper: Hold it babe, you got into this quest, your staying in it. Rei: Fine! Rapper: Do you know where it is? (It shows the Cave of Darkness to be extremely far away.) Rei: Nope! (It cuts to Rei riding on Rapper's back while he walks to the Cave of Darkness.) Rapper: Remind me again why I'm doing this?! Rei: 'Cause I don't want my feet to catch on fire. (Rapper grins, as he lights a small fire under her foot without her noticing.) Rei: OW! (falls off) Rapper: Guess maybe you were wrong. (laughs) (Rei growls as they head toward the Cave of Darkness.) Rapper: Whoaaaa. (They reach the Cave of Darkness.) Rei: It's about time. (They head inside as it suddenly turns dark.) Rapper: Whoa shit! Rei: Got any more matches? (Rapper lights a match) Rapper: This is my last one. (The match goes out as the wind blows on it.) Rapper: Yeaaaahhh.... We're fucked. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Episode 2? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Rapper and the Grey Days Episodes Category:June Releases